1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical connector being mounted onto a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical apparatus, such as personal computers and personal information managers, are becoming increasingly dependent upon their ability to electrical communicate or share information with other electrical apparatus. There are two important ways for isolate electrical apparatus associates with each other. One way is connected to a network system, and the other way is coupling with a modem for access over telephone lines.
FIG. 13 shows a conventional computer peripheral design, wherein a computer 200 is connected to LAN card 400 through a USB (universal series bus) 300 to access LAN (Local Area Network). The LAN card has a modem integrated therein. That is to say, the LAN card is a modem card assembly in fact.
FIG. 14 shows another conventional computer peripheral design, wherein a computer 200′ is connected to a Modem 500′ through a USB (universal series bus) and a first modem cable, and uses the modem 500′ to access network through a second modem cable and telephone line.
FIG. 15 shows the main functions of every Modem. In a state-of-the-art design most of the hardware features of a Modem are contained on a separate modem card assembly that is depicted as rectangular with a dashed line border. Such a modem card assembly typically contains two modem controllers A and B. The controllers are located on two sides of a safety insulation barrier that prevents dangerous voltages reaching the equipment or operators. The safety insulation barrier typically comprises of insulation transformer and high voltage capacitors. In addition to that, the insulation barrier may include resistive, capacitive or inductive electrical components forming an electromagnetic filter. Since the transmission signals often contain the digitally coded information, the said filter is called a digital filter, and the combined feature is called a Digital Insulation Barrier.
As shown in FIG. 16, the conventional Modem Card Assembly requires at least four connectors. Wherein a motherboard connector part 1 and part 2 are a mating pair connecting to the Modem Card Assembly to a motherboard. A modular jack connector is provided to connect the Modem Card Assembly to the telephone line. It is clearly that such arrangement needs more connectors and the cost is relative high. Moreover, the motherboard needs to provide additional space for mounting the motherboard connector part 1 thereon, thereby increasing the size of the motherboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641, issued to Sakamoto on Dec. 3, 1991, discloses a modular jack assembly in which a choke coil and terminals are soldered to a PCB. This PCB subassembly is then encased in an insulative housing. As the size of the equipment in which the connectors are installed decreases, the density of the connectors positioned on a motherboard of the applicant must increase and all the dimensions of the connectors must be minimized. However, it would be difficult or impossible to accomplish in blind assembly operations, and/or in soldering operation as the size of the connector is reduced. It is therefore essential that the performance and the electrical characteristics of the connector not compromised or diminish as the size of the connector decreased.
Hence, an electrical connector with an integrated modem is desired.